Enter Aivlx: Part II
by Aivlx
Summary: When Zexion leads Aivlx to "The world that never was" She meets a strange man with black and white hair, and meats the master of her fate Xemnas.


**Enter Aivlx: Part II**

Zexion lead Vail through the dark portal, He held her hand so the dark did not take her. Vail was quite the whole way. She did not know what to say to Zexion. Even though he had saved her from the pains of memories, she couldn't even form the words to thank him.

"_Why am I acting this way."_ Vail asked herself. _"I only acted like this around..."_

Vail stopped.

"Are you … alright?" Zexion asked turning to face her.

Vail stood there unable to say a thing. Her face grew hot, she could tell she was blushing yet she couldn't help it.

"I'm … I'm fine." Vail finally mange to say.

"Alright then." Zexion said turning away. "Lets keep going."

For a little bit they walked in the dark. Zexion kept a grip on Vail's hand. A warmth grew inside her again.

"_What is this?"_ Though Vail looking down. _"What is this feeling. Why am I'm acting like an idiot in-front of Zexion?"_

Before Vail realized Zexion had stopped. Vail slammed right into his back falling on the floor. Zexion feel too.

Vail panicked. She didn't know what to do. She quickly got up and put out her hand to Zexion.

"I'm so so sorry!" Vail said.

Zexion brushed Vail's hand away. For a moment he looked angry, but it seemed to go away.

"Don't worry." He sighed. "It happens" He rubbed the top of her head getting up.

Vail blushed again. Zexion again grabbed her hand. He saw her blushing and moved his hand to her wrist. Vail's face became less red. They continued.

After what seemed like hours Zexion stopped.

"Here." He said turning to face Vail. "This is where your past life means nothing anymore. Anything that ties you to your old life will be severed. Is this ok?"

Vail looked at him in the eye.

"_There is no other choice."_ She though_ "I know what I must do"_

Zexion stood their waiting for an answer

"I am fine with this. I can not remember anything about my old life before this happened, so what would be the point of going back."

Zexion smiled. "Good. I was looking for that answer."

He put his hand out before him again and another portal opened up. Zexion lowered his hand back to hold Vail's.

"Don't worry. I wont let anything bad happen to you."

Zexion said what Vail need. Together they walked into the portal

Vail and Zexion walked through a castle. Vail had a strange feeling, it seemed put of place, like it wasn't suppose to be, like it was nothing.

Vail stopped and asked. "This world..." she paused "It's not supposed to be here, isn't it?"

Zexion stopped as well. He didn't turn to face her. "I'll let Lord Xemnas answer your questions."

Vail realized he wasn't telling her much. But why. But she figured it was no use fretting about it. She then began to play with the letters of Lord Xemnas's name.

"Ha, men-sex" She mumbled

"What?" asked Zexion

"No..nothing." Vail answered.

They continued on the way. From behind Vail heard a voice.

"Hey Zexion, whacha got their?" It asked

Vail turned. The men was about their height. He had black and white hair. He had multiple scars on his face and an eye-patch over his right eye.

Zexion glared at him. It seemed like he didn't like him. He pulled Vail along, ignoring the mans comment. The man began to follow. Trying to get their attention.

"Um Zexion?" she asked.

Zexion seemed to ignore her to, then finally he said "What?"

"Don't you think we should stop?"

Zexion began to say something but was interrupted when the man put his arm around Vail's shoulder and ripped her from Zexion's grip.

"Yea Zexy, you should listen to her. Shes got a good head on her shoulders" He smiled. Then glanced at Vail. "And who might you be."

"I'm Va..." she began.

Zexion ripped her out of the mans grip. "Don't say anything."

He pulled her and began to walk again.

The man still followed them.

"So is she new. Is she a new member. What can she do? Anything special. Besides getting your attention?" he bugged.

Zexion just kept going. He didn't turn back. Vail could see why Zexion said not to talk to him. He was annoying. Vail wiggled out of Zexion's grasp and walked to the man who was following them.

"I swear, do you ever shut up! Its like someone put a chainsaw to my ear! My god man your the most annoying person I have ever met!" She yelled

Zexion stood their with his mouth open, same as this man who was getting on Vail's last nerve. She then turned and walked to Zexion.

"You were taking me to someone right? His name was Xemnas right?" she asked

Zexion got his composer back. "Um yes right. Lets get going." He said with a smirk. Vail could tell he got a kick out of her yelling at the man.

The man just stood their. Vail took one last glance at him and notice he was mumbled something, yet she was to far away to tell what it was. She shook it off. She then realized that Zexion was walking by her side AND holding her hand. She turned away and blushed.

At some point that seemed like hours they arrived at a door.

"Now I must warn you. If he does not like you, does not think of you to be any use..." He pause

Vail sensed what he was thinking. "He'll get rid me, right?" she asked.

"Correct." He looked down. "I'll let them know that your here."

Zexion went in.

"_He's worried about me._" Vail thought to herself. "_I can tell._"

After a little bit Zexion came back out.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I have no choice, I have to be." she answered.

Zexion lead her in to the room. Their were 13 others in the room. All staring at her. She saw the man with the black and white hair. He was glaring at her. Zexion bowed.

"Lord Xemnas, I have brought someone. Someone who can use the light. Someone with a keyblade." Zexion announced

The whole room lit up.

The man in front of her studied her from him chair. He was dark skinned with white hair and orange eyes. They were freaking her out.

"So you have brought a keyblade wielder to our ranks." His voice boomed.

Their was a long pause. Everyone held their breaths. Zexion took a quick glance at Vail then looked away. Vail sensed that he was scared. Of what? This man?

"What is your name child?" he asked

Vail stood their frozen, she could see why Zexion was scared. Just his percents scared Vail. "Vail." she forced out.

In front of him her letters that made her name appeared the began to circle around. At the end they were in a different order. The man then put in "X" at the end.

"My dear Vail. This is the last time you hear that name. No more shall you go by your former name. Today from hear on you shall be call, Number XV, The heartless Savior, Aivlx"

Enter Aivlx: Part 2

End


End file.
